bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lonely Rhino! (Episode)
''The Lonely Rhino '' is the third episode of Season 2 and the 23rd episode overall. Summary Molly and Gil see a lonely rhino named Monty at the zoo on their way to school. He was all alone, so the two friends promised to find him a friend. So they tell the others and Mr. Grouper about it which launches them all into a day about learning about the animals who live at the zoo. Plot Molly introduces herself, then attempts to say" it's time for Bubble Guppies!". But Gil sudd enly comes over dressed as a monkey! He keeps making distruptive noises, then Molly asks the audience what he is pretending to be. She then follows him as he bounces on a tire swing and then slips on a banana, allowing Molly to say "it's time for bubble guppies!". The theme song plays. Molly and Gil are playing with Bubble puppy when she accidentally throws the frisbee over the nearby will. Gil goes to get it, then they see that on the other side of the wall is a frisbee! The woman snail returns it to them and begins to describe the zoo to them. She explains that the straw is for Monty, the rhino hiding in the nearby cave. Slowly the rhino approaches and they notice how shy and hesitant it is. Molly comments on how big he is, and Gil asks if the zookeeper gets to feed them everyday and she explains her role of taking care of all the animals. She then adds that Monty is probably very lonely, so he refuses to eat. Jo, the zookeeper explains that Monty needs some animal friends. Both Gil and Molly feel very sad for Monty and promise to help find him a friend as Jo then leaves. Since it's time f or school the two then leave and swim over to class. They then greet Mr. Grouper. Gil explains what they saw, and describes Monty to everyone. He adds that Monty is very lonely, so they wanna find him a friend. Mr. Grouper then describes a "Habitat" and Oona asks what other animal habitats are. Such as a Polar Bear living in the arctic, A gorilla lives at the forest, and a Rhino lives in a warm, dry habitat. Molly then sings, "At The Zoo!". After the song, Deema decides she'll open an animal habitat hotel. Oona brings her Gorilla, then mentions how sleepy it is and it needs a nap. Deema then shows them to two doors, one is a dessert and the other is a forest and Oona describes that her Gorilla likes green, leafy nests to sleep at and the Little Fish pick the forest room for it. Nonny then brings in his Emperor penguin for a bath. They come to two more rooms, one is an island/tropical setting, and the other is an icy room! They decide the ice room would be good for the penguin and they go inside. Mr. Grouper then comes by to tell them it's Lunchtime. Lunch joke is by Nonny: Macc-a-rhino and cheese. Molly explains that many habitats are at the zoo, then sees Gil with a box of ice cubes. She asks h im about it and Gil shows her the habitat he made with a frozen pool of icecubes, then puts down a flamingo. Molly explains that Flamingo's do not like cold water, instead it'd be more suitable for penguins. A group of penguin then come over and proceed to shove Gil into the water! In class, Nonny is pretending to be a zoo keeper while the others pretend to be animals. Deema is a tiger, Mr. Grouper is a zebra, and Gil is suddenly very sad when he pretending to be a rhino. He acts lonely and sighs, to whic h Nonny pulls out a book to look for a friend to give a rhino. They all note the bird on it's back and Gil suggests that maybe they can find a bird friend for Monty. Mr. Grouper then tells them it's time to go outside! The guppies go outside to play with Oona and Molly acting like delivery people who bring packages to animals. Goby proceeds to tell the story of them delivering packages to animals all over the world! The first delivery is in the arctic, so the girls drive there and come to a seal. The seal is very happy to have gotten a package from her cousin when they notice a tiger nearby... Molly and Oona quickly drive away and Oona comments on how its right behind them! They search for a place to hide and the Tiger walks by them. They then get out and Molly comments that it was because they blended in that she didn't notice them. They then drove to Africa to deliver a package to a Mr. Zebra. It's from his brother in the zoo. He asks them to open it then put the sunglasses onto his head. The other Zebra compliments them and Molly and Oona drive off once again! The girls hide again from the Tiger when Molly suddenly gets an idea to paint the truck so that they can blend in with the big rock. They get back inside upon seeing the Tiger and hide low until she passes. They then go to deliver the next package deep into a rain forest. Oona then mentions they need to paint the truck again, hearing the Tiger nearby. So they paint the truck a lovely green pattern to disguise it. Oona then questions the Zookeeper Jo name of the Rain Forest. The Tiger then explains that she was only chasing them for a package she was to be given. It's from her sister at the zoo! She then invites Oona and Molly under the Umbrella so that they stay dry with her. Then Deema begins to sing, "Kangaroo Jump". Molly explains that it's important for a Zoo Keeper to take care of the animals in the zoo and Gil shows her the new habitat he made this time. But Molly mentions that the animals need a wall to keep them seperate from the people and the penguins hop out... then throw Gil into the water! Gil mentions that they want to find a bird for Monty and when they approach Monty's spot he hesitates to come out. Gil manages to talk him into it and they all feel badly for Monty, seeing as he is still lonely. Gil then tells Jo that they need a bird friend for Monty, then explains that they saw one in a picture. And so, they play a game to find Monty's perfect friend! Jo hosts the show as the Guppies watch. She welcomes them to the zoo, then introduces the bird contestants. A Penguin, a macaw, and a tick-bird. Monty doesn't seem too eager and Jo begins to ask the questions. Such as which bird lives in the same habitat, this being the tick bird! Jo then brings the cute bird out to say hi to Monty and everyone closely watches... Monty then begins to smile! He loves his new friend! Jo thanks Gil and the Guppies for helping them find a friend for Monty, so that he would no longer be lonely. She and the Guppies then say goodbye to the audience... Molly is happy that Gil found Monty a friend and tells him she is happy about it. Gil then reveals he made an even better place for the penguins, and even a wall! He tells them he wont be getting wet this time... only to see an elephant pull water into its trunk, then spray it on him! Characters Present *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Zookeeper Jo *Monty Songs *At the Zoo! *Do the Kangaroo Jump (Dance) Quotes *"What do you mean?"-Gil, asking Molly *"Well, at zoos there are walls to keep the animals separate from the people"- Molly, answering Gil *"Really...?"- Gil, asking about flamingoes before penguins attempt to shove him in the water pool Category:Episodes Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Bubble Puppy is the Main Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes